Nasty Habbits
by Kimeko-28
Summary: Kakshi had picked up two nasty habits recently… although without the first, he might never have had cause to pick up the second. She was his nasty habit number one... God... he needed to get laid. KakaSaku Oneshot Lemon Rated M


Hola Amigos! So I haven't written a story in a while, but I've had plot bunnies racing around my brain. And you know bunnies... when they get busy, well lets just say plot bunnies make more plot bunnies which get busy with making even more plot bunnies... so pretty soon i had about a million ideas rolling around in my head, but this one jumped up and bit my ass so i wrote it. lol. Any way. This is rated **M FOR A REASON**. If you are under 18 please don't read. it is a **LEMON**.

Characters: KakaSaku

Length: Oneshot

Rating: M

Title: Nasty Habbits

enjoy! 3

* * *

Kakashi took one last long drag from his cigarette before snuffing it out against the hard red panels of the rooftop. He had picked up two nasty habits recently… although without the first, he might never have had cause to pick up the second. Kakashi glanced down at his hands, another fresh cigarette lit and glowing in the dusk. Had he really already lit another? He didn't even remember doing it. God… he was becoming a chain smoker. Great.

But it was all _her_ fault. She was his nasty habit number one. Well… to put it precisely _thinking_ about her was the habit… and it was the type of thoughts that made his habit so nasty. He needed to get laid… badly.

Kakashi knew however, that if that were truly the case he could and would have solved his problem long ago. No he didn't need to just have a good fuck… it had become more than that because he wanted _her._ He wasn't allowed to only want her… she came with strings, lots of them, and it wasn't so easy to snip away at them no matter how much he wanted to. And so he was left sitting on a rooftop chain smoking with nervous shaky fingers and jittery senses.

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you smoked."

If he had not been a more practiced at hiding his emotions, Kakashi might nearly have jumped from his skin. Instead he slowly cocked his head to the side and peered up at the young pink haired woman who had somehow materialized by his side without him knowing.

"I don't." Or… well he didn't use to. Kakashi took a drag through his mask silently hoping his hands didn't look like they were shaking as much as it felt like they were.

"It certainly looks to me like you do." Sakura's voice was playfully sly. "That's an awful habit to acquire sensei… you should quit."

_Easier said than done sweetheart._

Kakashi began to bring the cigarette to his mouth again but found it missing from his fingers. Instead he saw Sakura take a deep drag and blow it out slowly. God… how could she make that look so sexy?

"Well if you aren't just the pot who called the kettle black."

Sakura chuckled and handed the cigarette back to Kakashi.

"I don't smoke often. Just on nights when I feel like breaking the rules." Sakura peered up at the sky and smiled coyly.

"You up for going out tonight Kakashi?"

Kakashi was indeed skilled in hiding his emotions, but she had the knack for constantly catching him off guard.

"Umm… out?"

"Yeah… you know out. Like to a bar or pub… just to loosen up a bit. You look like you need to de-stress."

Boy had she hit the nail on the head… but going to a bar wasn't exactly the kind of stress reliever he had in mind, and going to a bar with her was more than likely just going to make his condition worse. But what the hell… why not.

"Sure. Where to?"

Sakura grinned widely at him and motioned for him to follow.

"I know just the place… come on sensei."

* * *

How had he ended up here… why… why… why had he let Sakura bring him out? So she could torment his very soul? He took another swig of sake and set the cup heavily on the table where it sloshed a bit before settling. He was drunk… very drunk actually, and the fact that Sakura was in nothing but her sports bra and panties across a table from a young handsome shinobi from sand was not clearing his muddled thoughts.

It was very inconsiderate of her. Brining him to this seedy little pub to have drinks with him and then ditching him to play strip poker with some foreigner. She had invited him to play as well of course, but Kakashi never opted into anything that might leave him in just his skivvies.

Damn it all. He was done. He couldn't sit here and watch her flirt with… well whoever the hell the guy was, while the rest of the lecherous patrons at the bar leered at her perfect round breasts and that flat washboard stomach… those creamy thighs… and God… her panties. Alright so maybe he was among the lecherous leering patrons as well… which was all the more reason why he needed to get the hell out of there, and fast.

Kakashi stood, somewhat shakily and began to leave, but turned as he heard a triumphant cry.

"HA! I knew you were bluffing!" Sakura slapped down her hand. She had a three queens and her partner… sand bastard had become his permanent nickname in Kakashi's mind, had squat.

Sakura leaned over and pulled in the spoils lying in the middle of the table, which consisted of a few kunai, some money, and a very nice katana.

Most men would have been sore at the loss of such a beautiful weapon, but Sand Bastard didn't seem too perplexed.

"Well… there you have it. You win. Why don't you and I give this another go…" And then he leaned in provocatively "somewhere a little more private?"

Sakura's head tilted to the side and she smiled mischievously. "Mmm… I think I'd like that." She had already begun to put on her clothes again. Kakashi took one last glance in her direction cursing his uncharacteristic spur of the moment decision to join her.

Hell… what had he thought would happen? That she would be interested in _him_? No. Sakura was young and beautiful. She was far from innocent any more, but she wasn't jaded like he was. Yeah… he was in way over his head.

As he strolled, stumbling every now again in his drunken state, he couldn't help himself imagining the lucky bastard who got to go home with her tonight.

* * *

Sakura knew she was being a horrible tease, and pretty unfair to Kakashi. She was working out her plan though, and it seemed as if it was succeeding. She could practically feel his eyes pouring over her exposed flesh. She knew that she was tempting him, and she loved it. The shinobi across from her was handsome enough, but he lacked that certain something.

Sakura didn't know when every man butKakashi seemed to lack that _certain something_. She just knew that they had become friends… had spent time together on and off missions and had grown closer over the last few years. She knew that she was no longer a child… the only problem was that _he_ didn't seem to know that. Or hadn't… until she had schemed up a plan to make him see.

She was twenty three and no longer naïve about the ways of the world. She had seen love and hatred. She knew firsthand the anguish that came from losing a compatriot. She knew these things were what made people grow from children to adults. And as she slowly blossomed into this adult, she found herself drawn to Kakashi. To his strength, his loyalty, his immovability. She wanted him. Pure and simple.

Sakura laughed at the sand nin across from her pretending to find what he was saying funny. The three queens she held in her hand made her loosen up a bit. He would have to have a pretty good hand to beat her, and a straight was impossible. A flush, unlikely. She smirked as he called her on her brand new Kunai and then pulled from his side a stunning Katana. It looked like a piece of artwork instead of a sword. Her eyes widened slightly… she couldn't afford to lose this bet.

"That sword is worth a lot more than I have to give." Sakura cocked her head to the side. "But I'll go all in… with the only thing I've got left." She leaned back suggestively displaying her nearly nude body.

"Or you could just fold and let me see what you have under that bra sweetie…"

Not a chance.

"My offer stands… I'm not folding." The ninja across from her smiled wryly.

"You're a foxy little chit aren't you? Alright then, I accept your call. Show 'em."

Sakura was triumphant. She let out a sly smile any siren would have envied as she laid her cards out. Three Queens. When she glanced up she saw her opponents smirk and for a moment she was worried… until he laid his cards on the table as well. He had shit.

Sakura laughed and began to drag her winnings towards her side of the table. This guy apparently wasn't a sore loser. Or maybe just thought he'd be winning something else later.

"Well there you go… you win. But…" The Sand nin leaned closer across the table and said in a husky quiet voice "Why don't we take another go at this… somewhere more private."

Sakura was flattered really… but the game had truly been for Kakashi's benefit. She glanced over towards Kakashi… he didn't really look like he was having a good time though. Shit.

"Mmm… I think I'd like that…" Faintly Sakura heard the scraping of a stool "But I think that maybe I'd better call it a night."

"Aww… no fair. Such a tease. Well you can't say I didn't try." He winked at her as she shuffled her gear and clothing back on, stuffing her winnings into her backpack and strapping the sword over her shoulder. "I am sad to see that sword go though… I always did have a gambling problem."

Sakura laughed at him, she felt sorry that she had taken such a nice Katana. She stood and walked over to him leaning down and pecking him on the lips, almost chastely… almost.

"There's at least a little compensation." It was her turn to wink before she turned to head to glanceat Kakashi… She felt bad for neglecting him. But as she searched the bar she couldn't find his shaggy silver halo of hair. He was gone.

Shit again. She quickly slapped a few bills on the table, paying for her drinks, and exited. He couldn't have gotten too far… he had looked pretty hammered.

* * *

Kakashi knew he was drunk, but he knew he wasn't so drunk that he couldn't recognize a chakra signature bounding closer to him with every unsteady step he took. He knew she was catching up with him. The question was _why_. Didn't she have another game of strip poker to play?

"Kakashi Sensei!" He tried to ignore her, crouching his shoulders and lowering his head just a bit. Just like a cowering dog… it was pathetic.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?!" There was an edge of anger. Ha! Like she had the right to get testy! It made him want to ignore her all the more. "Hey Kakashi-Sens…"

He swirled on her… albeit drunkenly, almost tipping over in the process, and then almost being knocked over as she nearly charged into him in her attempt to catch up.

"What?" His glare was telling. He could see her shrink back a bit.

"Um…" Sakura was taken aback by his rudeness, but always one on the rebound she bounced back quickly. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "No need to get snippy, Sensei. Why did you leave the bar?"

_Hmm… I wonder. Maybe because you abandoned me._

_Or perhaps because you were lowering yourself to play strip poker with some random shinobi from Suna._

_Or maybe because I'm a jealous bastard who can't figure out whether I want to screw you or murder you for all the torture you put me through._

"I got bored."

"I was just about to come over and keep you company when you just up and left me…" She sounded genuinely put out.

"I left you?" Kakashi ground out. "Who left who to play _strip_ poker with a complete stranger?!"

"Hey! I invited you to play!" Sakura barked back.

"I…" Kakashi paused. He knew she was right. She had invited him.

"Hn." There… take that. Nothing cured an argument like a monosyllabic unintelligible harrumph.

"Jeez Kakashi…" Sakura's grin was back on her face and she looped an arm through his elbow. "C'mon, you're totally trashed. Let's get you home."

Kakashi's home wasn't too far from the bar she had chosen. He let Sakura help him stumble slightly through the streets of Konoha until they reached his complex.

"Thanks for the walk home… I guess… though I didn't need it."

Sakura laughed at him… the nerve.

"Yeah, you didn't need any help at all, I'm sure. At least let me see you to your door. It's what any self respecting date would do." She winked at him.

Date? Since when was watching some sleazy Sand nin undress your ex-student with a deck of cards while you got hammered in a dark corner of the bar all alone considered a date? Either way he acquiesced. It wouldn't be easy to get up those stairs without tripping… and the elevator always made him queasy with the way it lurched up and down.

"Fine."

Kakashi ambled up the steps, one arm around Sakura's shoulders and one on the rail. Three flights… he just had to make it three flights. He could feel his stomach tying in knots only to loosen and slosh around violently. He wanted to lean over the banister and hurl the contents of the night onto the stairs below… but his landlady would probably kill him. He resisted the temptation and continued forward.

"Almost there. You gonna make it without hurling Sensei? You look pretty green around the gills."

"I'm not your Sensei." Kakashi was tired, and annoyed, and Sakura's ever present reminder that it was totally inappropriate to want her the way he did was getting old.

"huh?" Sakura glanced over at him in confusion.

"I said… I'm not your Sensei anymore. I haven't been for years. I hardly merited the title when I was able to claim it… so don't call me Sensei any more okay?"

Sakura blinked a few times at him before smiling. "Okay. Kakashi." She said it experimentally. Like she was trying it on for size.

His name without the honorific sounded strange to him… but somehow… nice.

Kakashi and Sakura trudged the rest of the way up the stairs, onto his level, and to his door.

"Well, goodnight Sakura." Kakashi turned the key in the lock and opened the door a crack. Sakura stood leaning against his door frame, her arms crossed against her chest, and a small secret smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Uhhh…

Kakashi wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Hell yes? Please come in so I can ravage you in my drunken state? Somehow he didn't think that would go over well.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?" She shot back.

"My apartment is a mess."

"So."

Shit.

"I have to be up early tomorrow I really should get to bed."

"You'll sleep in and be late anyway."

Shit.

"Sakura… really I…"

"You're running out of excuses. Plus I figured since you were too shy to play strip poker at the bar, maybe we'd play a game at your place."

Shit, shit, shit.

"That's inappropriate Sakura. I don't think that it would be perceived as decent behavior for uh… two people of our, um… status… to…" He smiled nervously, his eyes creasing as he rubbed the back of his neck in an automatic reaction to uncomfortable situations.

She was smiling back at him… except with an almost evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean our status?"

"You know… I am… was your sensei. You were my student. I'm twice your age…"

"Weren't you the one just pointing out the fact that you couldn't really claim the title of 'sensei' just a moment ago? And any way, it's just a harmless game. I'm just not ready to go home yet… and since you skipped out on the bar scene, you have to make it up by entertaining me yourself."

Kakashi eyed Sakura suspiciously, a new thought dawning on him.

"This is just to see my face isn't it."

"Maybe." Sakura smirked. She was doing that kind of thing a lot lately. "Though personally if the mask was the last thing you took off, I wouldn't mind." Sakura leaned in and placed a hand heavily on Kakashi's Jounin vest.

He nearly blushed. God, was she trying to seduce him? That was impossible. There would be no way a young, beautiful, talented kuonichi like her would want anything to do with an old fart like him.

But she was flirting. There was no denying that. He sighed.

Maybe this was the new game for the younger generation. What was it called, when young men went after older women…? Ah yes… 'Cougar hunting'. Maybe this was something like that. Just a fad, for young beautiful women to sexually harass their much older and very much drunker (was that a word?) former teachers.

"I'm not showing you my face, or anything else, so you can forget about it."

Sakura pouted. And she looked damned cute doing it too.

"Kakashi… then just let me come in for a drink or two… please?" She raised her head and tilted it to the side just so. Her viridian eyes peered up at him, glistening behind thick black lashes. God. She was gorgeous. How could he say no?

This was going to get him into trouble.

"Alright… fine. But just one drink."

Sakura clapped her hands together happily and skittered past him through his door. He could already hear her shuffling through his cabinets, chinking cups together as she got them out… and probably searching for his sake.

…..

Two drinks. That was all she had said. He hadn't even intended to give her two. Just one drink. One single, solitary drink. Then she would leave, and he could sleep, and probably have horrible, wonderful dreams about making love to her in every perverse way his mind could conjure.

So how in the Hell did he end up in just his boxers and mask, across from an almost as nude pink haired female, with a pile of kunai and money in the middle of a table???

Karma was a bitch. Or maybe Kami hated him. Whatever the case, he was cursed… because it was getting increasingly difficult to suppress his raging hormones at the moment. Especially with Sakura batting her eyes at him and flirting incessantly.

Kakashi laid his hand on the table.

Two kings. There were two more Kings in the five cards that lay face up on the table. Four of a kind. A nearly impossible hand.

Sakura cried out.

"No fair!" She eyed his cards suspiciously, but he knew she couldn't suspect him of stacking the deck or slipping in cards. After all she had shuffled this round, and he was in nothing but boxers and mask.

Sakura slipped off her haite ate and laid it on the floor with the rest of her garments. Nothing but her bra and panties… again. The sight was tantalizing. Kakashi was practically drooling.

"One more round!" She slammed her fist on the table shaking the contents in the middle and grinned.

"Sakura… All I have left is my boxers and mask. I already told you I'm not taking off my mask."

"The boxers will do." She stated matter of factly.

"I'm not taking those off either.

"But Kakashi… this is _strip_ poker. I would strip down to nothing for you…" She did it again. Glancing up at him seductively through those thick lashes. She couldn't have any idea how she was truly affecting him. She trusted him too much… thinking him to be a respectable adult who would never think of ravaging a woman half his age. She gave him far too much credit.

"Sakura…" He nearly growled. "You're pushing it."

"Alright then Kakashi-_sensei._" She added the honorific in a teasing tone. "One more round, but let's change the bet. If I win, you have to do one thing for me, whatever I want… and vice versa. If you win, I'll do whatever you want. One thing… anything that you want… _anything."_

Yeah, she could do something for him. Lay off the innuendo.

Well this couldn't hurt could it? She wouldn't be brave enough to ask anything too embarrassing of him. If she asked him to take his mask off he would just conjure the jutsu that allowed him to remove an unlimited amount of masks without having to reveal his face. And if he won… he'd tell her to get the hell out of his apartment so he could take a very long, cold shower.

"Fine. One condition though. We're all in with this agreement. No betting." It seemed he was giving in to everything she wanted from him. It wasn't a very good testament to his willpower.

"Fine." She replied.

Kakashi shuffled the deck and gave them each two cards.

He looked at his hand. An Ace of Spades, and a King of Clubs. Not too shabby. He glanced up at Sakura but her expression was nearly unreadable. For such an emotional girl she sure had a good poker face.

Kakashi burned one card from the top of the deck, and laid the next three cards down, face up. The flop turned up the Ace of hearts, the Jack of hearts, and the King of Diamonds.

Two pair wasn't a bad way to start off. Kakashi almost smiled.

Now for the turn. Kakashi burned another card, and then flipped the next face up.

The Ace of Clubs. Kakashi knew he had this in the bag. A full house. Ha! She would never see it coming.

He burned another and the River turned up the Ten of Hearts.

Kakashi looked up confidently at Sakura. She was frowning at her hand. Apparently it wasn't going her way. She glanced from her deck to the cards displayed in front of them both.

"Alright Sakura… give it up. I win."

Kakashi laid his cards down. Three Aces and two Kings.

"Full House."

Sakura was still staring at her cards frowning. Suddenly she shook her head and smiled.

"I can't believe it."

"I know… pretty lucky hand huh?" Kakashi smirked.

"Now as for that bet…" Kakashi continued, but then Sakura interrupted him.

"No… I mean… I can't believe I won."

What?

Sakura laid her two cards on the table.

A Queen of hearts…. and a King of hearts. Royal Flush.

"Oh my God… that's like… the best hand you can get!" Sakura screeched as she jumped up from her chair and began to victory dance, which unfortunately gave him a _very _nice view of her ass and breasts jiggling as she did so.

He couldn't believe it either. A Royal Flush?! He hadn't seen anyone so lucky at poker since he used to play against Gai… who was somehow smiled upon by lady luck… maybe she felt sorry for him because no other ladies seemed to be smiling in the green spandex clad ninja's direction.

Sakura stopped her victory dance almost as abruptly as she had begun. She leaned over and put her hands palm down on the table, offering a very enticing view of her cleavage. He dragged his vision up to meet her gaze, only to find her grinning at him.

"Yes… now how about that bet?"

Oh God… he was in trouble… remember the jutsu… the justu. Yeah. Kakashi mentally slapped himself to avoid staring at her cleavage again. Thankfully she stood up. He sighed in relief. Until she began to walk over to him. Until she practically sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You said I get whatever I want right?"

"….Yes." How in the hell did this happen. He was at her mercy. God it was the best and worst feeling in the world. His heart sped up a notch as her fingers began to twirl in the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"I want…." She leaned in, unwrapping an arm to bring her palm gently to his face. "A kiss."

Kakashi's eyes, which had been half glazed over, shot wide.

"No."

"You can't break the bet now Kakashi… I won fair and square."

He knew she was right… but he also knew that if he kissed her now, like this, he wouldn't be able to stop himself… and he would do something they'd both regret.

"I…"

"And I want your mask down too. I won't look… I'll close my eyes. But I want a real kiss."

"Sakura I really can't…" His tone was desperate, nearly pleading. She had to understand.

"Damn it… just kiss me sensei." The force of her words or perhaps the timbre of lust behind them shook Kakashi's foundation. He couldn't deny her anything anymore.

"… close your eyes Sakura."

She followed his instructions, letting her heavy lashes flutter closed as a slight blush crept into her cheeks. _Now _she was blushing?! After all the flirting and innuendo she had tossed around tonight, you would think a kiss wouldn't even make her blink.

"Can I take your mask down myself?" The way she spoke the words, almost timid… such a contradiction to her earlier behavior nearly broke him.

"Yes."

Her eyes remained closed but her hands both raised to his face and gently tugged down his mask. Her lips parted slightly and she licked them. God… did she know how much she made him crazy.

Kakashi leaned in and gently, oh so gently, and brushed his naked lips against hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath at the contact. It was the lightest almost innocent kiss he had ever given. It was more tender than he had planned it to be… and he felt like it had given too much away. Kakashi groaned lightly and though he wanted to kiss her again, he refrained. Instead he leaned his head forward and rested it in the crevice between her neck and shoulder.

"Sakura… if you don't go now…. I'll" He didn't know what he'd do. She'd made him completely lose his faculties.

"Kakashi… kiss me again." He felt something wet hit his shoulder and he raised his head only to observe her face, dampened with tears. "Please… I need you to kiss me like that again."

He was lost. She was an abyss, and he would never find his way back again.

She had asked him to kiss her… and she had shed the confident, flirty exterior to reveal something different. She was vulnerable. He realized under all that cocky confidence, she had probably been afraid of his rejection. He didn't know why, but for some reason she wanted him. She wanted him to kiss her again, and so he did.

He kissed her softly at first, enjoying the soft pliant feel of her lips, and then he deepened the kiss. He bit her lip, causing her to gasp and moan his name. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He no longer tried to hide his arousal. He kissed her face, her tears, down her jaw line. He nibbled and sucked and kissed his way down her neck.

"Kakashi… more…."

He nearly growled at her. More? God she didn't know what she was asking for. If she wanted more, he'd give it to her. Roughly Kakashi picked her up by her waist and adjusted her so instead of sitting on his lap, she straddled it. He thrust his hips up to meet hers and kissed her mouth hard.

She gasped and shuddered against him.

"Sakura… if we go any further, I'm not going to be able to stop."

She chuckled at him, a little of that confidence back in place.

"Oh Kakashi, always trying to be noble when we all know your just a pervert anyway." She ground her hips against his, eliciting a groan from him to prove her point. "I don't want you to stop." She moaned breathily in his ear. "Never stop."

That was the only queue he needed. In one quick movement, he stood, nearly tipping from her weight and the fact that he was still a bit drunk, and stumbled to his couch, still kissing and nipping at her neck. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and her arms around his neck until he plopped her down on the old beat up sofa. He stared down at her, her hair mussed and her bra slightly askew. God… she was so damn… beautiful.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" His voice was husky as he allowed his gaze to run up and down her body. He noticed the flush of her cheeks at his statement.

Sakura hummed as he climbed above her, resting his weight on his elbows. He kissed her hard on the mouth, savoring her sharp cry at his sudden roughness. His mouth then went to explore other regions. He tugged up her bra and took a firm pink nipple between his teeth, biting first then suckling it. She moaned appreciatively.

His mouth wandered to the next nipple giving it equal attention before he began planting kisses all the way down her abdomen. Her muscles fluttered and shuddered under his ministrations and her hands clutched and pulled at his hair. Finally he reached his destination. He kissed the inside of her thighs, thrilling in the little squeaks she made as he did so, and then expertly pulled her little white frilly panties down to expose her already wet sex.

He slid his tongue across her slit, making sure to roll it across that especially sensitive nub of flesh. She cried out his name, and he surged on encouraged by her moans of delight. He began to piston two fingers inside her hole. She was so damn _wet_. God… did she really want him this badly?

"Kakashi… I need… I need you to…" She broke off midsentence as he shoved his fingers particularly hard into her. She gasped and her hips jerked to meet his hand.

"God, Kakashi, please…"

He knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer…. Just listening to her moans was enough to drive him over the edge. He yanked down his boxers, his member already pulsing with need. Slowly he aligned himself above her and waited till she nodded one last time in consent before he plunged himself deep inside her in one firm thrust. He felt something break inside her and saw her face screw up in pain.

_Shit._

Shit, fuck, damn, son of a bitch!

"Sakura… You're a…!"

"Virgin?" her face grimaced but she attempted a curt laugh "Yes… I am."

"Damnit Sakura! I would have never…" He lowered his head to her shoulder in shame. His member was still lodged insider her, still throbbing with desire and need, but he couldn't take it from her. God he couldn't take that last little bit of innocence from her.

"I knew you wouldn't… that's why I made you think I wasn't. " She curled her hand in his hair stroking it gently. "Please Kakashi… I'll be fine… don't stop."

"Sakura… why?"

She paused… taking a shaky breath. "Because I love you."

Kakashi's head rose in shock, and his gaze met hers.

"Sakura…"

"Please, Kakashi… don't ruin it. Yes, I love you but I don't need to hear those words back… I just need to know that you want me right now, okay? Just love me like this… like you're doing right now. That's all I want."

Kakashi leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sakura… this is going to hurt."

"I'm a big girl."

Yes… she was all grown up now.

Kakashi slowly eased out of her and gently began a steady slow rocking motion. Her face grimaced with every thrust no matter how gentle. Damn it… he had never taken a virgin before… this was uncharted territory. He just knew that it hurt like hell for a girl, and somehow he had to make it feel better.

Kakashi thrust his hand between them and began to toy with that soft bundle of nerves and he pushed into her again. This time instead of pain, her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth formed a small 'o'. On the next thrust she moaned. He angled her legs up so they were wrapped around his waist and once more entered her.

She cried out, and it wasn't in pain, or at least not entirely.

"Kakashi… this… is … feeling … better." She began between gasps for breath and moans.

Kakashi groaned himself and bit down on her shoulder eliciting surprised cry. He couldn't hold back much longer. His pace began to speed up.

"Ka…Kashi." She moaned his name.

"Say it louder." He urged

"Kakashi!" She nearly yelled as he pounded into her particularly roughly. "Ah.. Ah… Please…"

He was close… so close, but he wanted her to come first. She needed to. He needed this to be about her, and not him.

"Come on sakura… come for me." He whispered roughly in her ear as he slammed against her one more time. She yelled his name and her inner walls clamped around him in orgasmic bliss. Her back arched and her head tilted back as her hands clawed at his back and shoulders.

"Oh God Sakura…" He kissed her neck as he pumped in and out of her quickly, his jerky movements lubricated by the flood of her orgasm. Finally he stiffened as his own climax descended upon him and he spilled his seed into her. He crashed down on top of her, still inside her. They were both sweaty and panting with the exertion.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry."

Now Kakashi realized the full extent of what he had done. He had stripped her of any last shred of innocence she had. He had taken it greedily when he should have resisted. God, he was a fool. Self loathing encompassed him.

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" Sakura's voice sounded incredulous.

"What do you think? This never should have happened."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes roaming his face, and he realized he didn't have his mask on.

"I wanted it to happen. I've wanted it to happen for a while. What's so wrong about it? I know I love you."

"But what about how _I_ feel about _you? _ I can't make you any promises. Not yet anyway. We're shinobi… I could say a million things I want to do for you and then die tomorrow."

"All the more reason to embrace what we have today." Sakura leaned up and kissed him softly then murmuring against his lips. "If we don't take what we want today, and tomorrow never comes, we've missed out. I don't want to miss out on you."

Her words were so honest he couldn't help but acquiesce.

"Just hold me for now. We'll figure the rest out later." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and tussled her hands in his hair.

Alright. He would hold her for now… and whatever the cards dealt later, well… he would play that hand when it came.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Okay, so I KNOW it was corny and cheesy and lame. shut up. lol. Please review! I love crits and comments alike. Let me know if you see any really horrible grammatical errors, cuz I didn't have a beta. Comments will be used to feed starving beta fish.**

**-love**

**kim**


End file.
